The Fallen Apus
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: Krystalle, she is well known in Dungeon GYM because of her older brother Benjie. Six years have passed by since his death and a familiar blader from her life asks her to have a rematch. Who is going to help her regain her wings to fight again? Only one person can help her. During 4D. Rated T. TobyXOC One Shot


**Me: I am back again!**

Dahlia and Isabelle: Us too!

Me: You know what that means?

Dahlia: What?

Me: A new OC joins us!

Isabelle: Who?

Dahlia: Krystalle?

Me: Yep!

Krystalle: That's me!

Me: It's a Toby XOC one shot and that means Krystalle does the disclaimer.

**Krystalle: Lavender Rose of Faith does not own the characters or Metal Fight Beyblade! She owns me *Krystlle*and the plot to the one-shot! Amber and Melody belong to Vocaloidnamine02!**

**Flashback # 1 (Age 8) **

_I was sitting there on the chair looking over at the teenage boy who was lying down on the hospital. There were tears in my eyes right as the see the boy's mouth was closed off with tubes. It was scary to see for, but there was no way I can leave behind. As the machines were beeping, the doctor walks inside the room with my parents._

"_We are going to turn off the machines now," says the doctor._

_I yell in tears, "Wait! Let me say something to my older brother! I don't care if he can't hear!"_

The doctor sees how desperate I was to talk to my older brother. It was one thing I wanted to do before the doctor has to do that. I stand up from the chair and I walk towards the teenager boy and I grab on to his right hand.

"_Benjie, I want to tell that I will continue improving my Beyblading skills because I know you are not going to be here for a long time. One day, I am going to promise to make a name for myself for you," I say to the teenage boy._

_As I release my hand, I move back so the doctor can turn off the machines. I walk over towards my mother and I grab her by the skirt of her light red dress. The doctors turn off the machines one by one. I was trying to act brave, but I couldn't because knew that Benjie was not going to be alive for much long. There tears trickling from eyes and I hear the sobbing from both my parents. It was the hardest decision to make since there was not much to do at this point._

"Now, how I am going break this news to the others at Dungeon GYM?" I whisper to myself.

_ Dungeon GYM is the place where Benjie took me to train. Everybody in the gym loved Benjie since he was a hard working person. He often helps out after school and during the weekends. Coach Steel calls him a pleasure to have in the gym. I remember the time when I first came to the gym. I was only like six at time when Benjie took me there for the first time. It made me nervous since I do not know anybody from this place of course._

_ Benjie reassured me that there are bladers who are around my age practicing there. Plus I was a beginner in Beyblade since I was just introduced to it by Benjie. He even bought my first Beyblade, which was Royal Apus. Ironically, my older brother owned a Flame Apus Beyblade. Some of bladers at the gym called us the Apus Duo because of our Beyblades. From there, I have got stronger with the help of Benjie and Coach Steel of course. Plus I met new bladers along the way such as Masamune, Zeo, Toby, Melody, Amber, and Tula. I became somewhat friends with them._

_ Now I don't know how they are going to react to this. I was about to walk out from the hospital room until my father touches me on my right shoulder._

"_Krystalle, do you want me to take you to Dungeon GYM?" asks my father._

_I reply, "Sure thing… I need to tell Coach Steel and the others about this."_

_ My father follows me and we leave the hospital room. It was not going to be easy, but they have the right to know about this. Benjie has been a part of this gym since I have born. It was his favorite place in the world and now he cannot come back to that place. We both make to the car and I open the back door. My father closes the door in back while I strap in my seatbelt. He opens the car door and sits down. My father then closes the door and we decide to leave from here._

**End of Flashback # 1**

"Damn… It has been six years since Benjie has died," I say as I was getting up from bed.

Six years have passed since the death of my older brother. Now I was 13 about to be 14 next month in July. My life has changed since my brother's death. In the Dungeon GYM, a few random older bladers have given a title already and it bothers me still. Benjie and I were used to be called the "Apus Duo", but now I was known as the "Fallen Apus". For those who don't know what Apus is, it is known as the Bird of Paradise constellation. It is always seen in July at 9 at night.

Ironically, I was born on July 18th at 9 at night since my mother told me that. Right now, I decide that I am going to Dungeon GYM so I can practice since my Beyblade skills are not up to Benjie's level at all. I take my light green cotton bathrobe because I am going to take a shower, get changed, and head off to the gym. That was going to be my schedule for this morning till lunch since I might go to the cemetery to place flowers at Benjie's grave.

I leave my bedroom and I hear my mother crying. She has been crying on this same day since Benjie's day of death. My mother still cannot believe the decision she has made since that day. The family was starting to fall apart little by little as I know it. About a year after my older brother's death, my father wanted to divorce from my mother because of their own indifferences. That occurred at my mother actually obtained full custody of me, but with scheduled visits from my father every weekend.

Living with my mother was pretty hard, but I had to get used to it right away. We did have a slight hatred for one another at first because we our own indifferences. One day, my mother comes into my room to check on me to see if I was alright. I got into a fight with some girl in my class who "accidentally" spilled paint on me. I was reading the Hungers Games on my bed and she starts to ask me questions about the book.

I did not know where she was getting at first until she told that she wants to read the book when I was done. At first I thought she was kidding around with me when she told me that she really wants to read the book. After I finished the book, I gave the book to my mother so she can read it. From there, we started to bond better after we found out we both like the Hunger Games trilogy. We acted like we were like best friends, which was weird for me at first until I got used to it.

As I was walking to the bathroom, my mother was walking upstairs and sees me there.

"You don't mind if I go to Dungeon GYM today," I state.

My mother simply replies, "Sure thing Krystalle because we are going to the cemetery to put flowers at your brother's grave today in the afternoon."

"I did not expect to know part of my plans for today," I respond back.

My mother rubs my brown colored hair and I smile back at her as a response. I walk to the bathroom so I can do what I have to do for today. It is not going to be the same commotion at the gym because they know well what happened six years ago. Well some not all because there were newcomers who came to the gym years later. I have become a role model for the young bladers just like Benjie was. Even though I was as strong as my brother, I was willing to give them same advice he gave me years ago.

After a fifteen minute shower, I decided to change in my outfit for today. I look over at a silver chain necklace that my brother always wears. Even though it is guy's chain, I keep as a memory of him. That was not the only thing I kept since there was one thing he wanted to me to keep before he died. That was his Flame Apus Beyblade. He told me I can use it when he dies, but I don't want to use it. I have Royal Apus with me guiding my way.

After I get changed to my typical outfit, which consists of a black t-shirt on with a white vest on, a pair of light wash denim jeans with a white holster belt, and a pair of black sneakers on. I also wear a white fedora hat on that goes well with my outfit. On my nightstand, there was a royal purple colored Beyblade just sitting there with a white colored launcher there. I take those on and placed them into my holster belt. I take my keys from the nightstand too and place them into my back jean pocket.

From there, I leave my room and I decide to go to place that I want to go for the entire morning. I leave the apartment and I head down the streets of New York City. The streets are always filled with people at any time of day. Thank goodness that Dungeon GYM is around the corner from my apartment. As I open the door to the gym, all the younger bladers who were there gathered around me all of the sudden.

"Let me settle in you guys and then we can talk about today's lesson," I state.

The group reduces and I take seat by the closest bench that was there. I take a deep breath until a familiar gray haired blader sees me sitting.

The gray haired blader says, "Good morning Krystalle."

"Good morning Toby," I reply back.

I have known Toby since my arrival to Dungeon GYM when I was six. He is very sweet person to be around and I really like his personality. Toby was my first friend that I have ever made at Dungeon GYM.

"I feel like a celebrity here whenever I come here," I state.

Toby responds, "That's what I get for being Benjie's younger sister."

"Yeah," I reply back.

I could smile back at that response. Suddenly a familiar female red haired blader comes over and flicks Toby's head very hard.

Toby yells, "Really Amber?!"

"What? Why I don't get a good morning?" questions the female blader as she continues flicking Toby's head.

I suddenly say, "Good morning Amber."

"Good morning to you too Krystalle," replies Amber.

Amber is one person I never really understood. She really loves to annoy Toby, Masamune, and Zeo even when I was younger. I always think that she just acting like a typical tsundere. There is no known rivalry between the two of us because I do not have anything against her at all. Suddenly, a bulky tan bald man walks over and sees me sitting down with Toby.

"Are you going visit Benjie's grave today?" questions the man.

I reply, "Yeah…My mother and I are going to visit his grave in the afternoon Coach Steel."

"Looks like you won't be doing that in the afternoon," states Coach Steel.

I ask, "Why not?"

"Riley is looking for you," replies Coach Steel.

Oh God… That is the last thing I want to hear. Riley is one of the older bladers who were causing trouble at the gym in the past. He was messing with my older brother one day and that ended up with a Beybattle. There was a catch though and that was that the loser leaves the gym for good. Riley ended up losing the match and leaving the gym for good. I bet he wants revenge for what Benjie did to him.

I state, "Looks like I have to settle the score then."

"You have not had a battle since you entered the World Championships as one of the Filipino Representatives," states Coach Steel.

I reply, "That's why I was known as the Fallen Apus. Now I am willing to prepare for my match against Riley."

**Flashback # 2 (Age 7)**

_I was practicing with Tula, a newcomer who came to Dungeon GYM. She was around my age, but she was a bit shorter than I was._

"_Let's go Cassiopeia!" exclaims Tula._

_I respond back, "Don't lose focus Apus!"_

_As we continue battling, somebody launches a Beyblade into the beydish that Tula and I were using._

"_This is boring! Dark Delphinus! Tidal Wave Destruction!" yells a male voice._

_The Beyblade clashes hardly against Tula's Beyblade first and then my Beyblade. Both Royal Apus and Lunar Cassiopeia appear right in front of our little feet. I pick up Royal Apus from the floor, while Tula does the same with Lunar Cassiopeia. Toby, Melody, and Zeo saw what happened here._

_Zeo asks, "What was that for Riley?"_

"Tula and Krystalle were practicing there," states Melody.

_That somebody who launched Dark Delphinus was fellow blader who goes by the name of Riley. He always likes to ruin practice Beybattles because he thinks that they are boring._

Riley replies, "Like I even care. If you want to get stronger, learn some special moves already so we can really battle."

"_You are a jerk Riley!" I yell._

_Riley asks, "What did you say?"_

"_You are a jerk," I respond back._

_Riley was angry at me for calling him a jerk. I was telling him the truth in his face. From a distance, Benjie was watching the argument between Riley and me. He decides to step in this time around._

"You always do the same thing over and over again," says Benjie.

_Riley states, "Like I care anyway."_

"I heard you insulting my younger sister and her friend to learn new special already. You have no patience," replies Benjie.

_I state, "Benjie! This is my problem not yours."_

"Let's have a deal then Benjie. If I win, you leave the gym with your weak sister," states Riley.

_Benjie replies "Do not call my sister weak. She is still learning though and it takes time to become stronger. If I win, you leave the gym for good."_

_My older brother was standing on one side of the beydish while Riley stands on the other side. Tula thought that my brother is a brave person as she sees that he was trying to protect us. Of course he was brave person… Benjie cares for the gym a lot and he would do anything to protect its pride. Both launched their Beyblades without a countdown because they are going to follow Benjie's "Sudden Death Style" battle._

_I was watching careful as Flame Apus and Dark __Delphinus clash against each other. My older brother Benjie was struggling in this match, which scares me. I do not want to leave Dungeon GYM for good. Riley was smirking like he was going to win this match. I was standing right next to Toby and Tula as the match continues on._

"_You are pathetic Benjie," comments Riley._

_Benjie replies, "As for you Riley, you don't put your heart into it. Flame Apus, Flame Feather Cannon!"_

_ Flame Feather Cannon was Flame Apus' signature move. It was not a strong one, but Benjie often uses in his Beybattles. It was a delight to see every single time because I was hoping to use special moves like that when I use Royal Apus. I hear the sound of metal hitting onto the floor. Dark Delphinus was out of the dish while Flame Apus was spinning. _

_ Riley picks up Evil Delphinus and decides to leave gym without now response to his lost. That is what Riley gets for messing with me and Tula in the first place. I hug my brother right away as we both witness Riley leaving the gym. Coach Steel was not surprised upon Riley's departure._

**End of Flashback # 2**

I was not expecting Riley to have revenge for what Benjie did seven years ago. He was nine at the time Benjie faced him and he is like sixteen now. I decide to call my mother to tell her that I was going to be late this afternoon.

I state, "Hi mother!"

"What's going on Krystalle?" asks my mother.

I reply, "I am going to be late this afternoon."

"Why?" questions my mother.

I state, "I have an important Beybattle at the today and I can't say no to this match because it's a revenge match."

"I see... I will pick you up later in the afternoon," replies my mother.

I say, "Better if you meet me at Dungeon GYM."

"Okay Krystalle! I will meet you outside Dungeon GYM," states my mother.

I end my call with mother right away. There was no time for me to waste because I have to train right now. As I was about to leave the gym, Toby grabs my arm all of the sudden. There was a light blush that appears on my face all of the sudden.

"Do you want me to be your training partner?" asks Toby.

I reply, "Sure thing, but let go of my arm though."

"Oh…Sorry Krystalle," replies Toby.

We both leave the gym because I needed to be ready for the match. I was surprised to hear that Toby wanted to train me for this match. Coach Steel was right though, I have not have battled since the World Championships after a devastating lost against Team Star Breaker in the second round. People have called me "Fallen Apus" after I came back to the US. That nickname is sickening to me every time.

As we are walking down the streets of New York City together, I remember when Toby and I will go to the bakery to get fresh pandesal there for breakfast sometimes.

**Flashback # 3 (Age 8)**

_Toby Benjie and I were walking down the streets together going to Dungeon GYM early in the morning. My stomach begins to grumble all of the sudden because I did not eat anything this morning._

"Benjie, I am hungry right now," I complain to my older brother.

_Benjie replies, "We are going to bakery to get some pandesal."_

I give out a smile filled with joy as I hear that we are going to have pandesal for breakfast today. Toby did looked a bit surprised there since he does not know what pandesal is. I was not surprised at this at all because Toby never had Filipino food though.

"I got a question Benjie," says Toby.

_Benjie asks, "What is it Toby?"_

"What's pandesal?" questions Toby.

_Benjie replies, "Pandesal is bread that is eaten in the Philippines. People often eat this warm bread during breakfast and it's fluffy on the inside. It used to be salty in the past, but now it's a bit sweeter now."_

"That sound tasty," comments Toby.

_"It is tasty!" I exclaim with joy._

_ The three of us continue walking down the streets of New York City until we stop to a local Filipino bakery. We enter the bakery and we a middle aged Filipino man behind the counter. He gives us a smile and we smile back at the man._

_"What do you kids want?" asks the middle aged man._

_Benjie replies, "We want a bag of pandesal Mr. Lopez."_

"Okay," says the Filipino man.

_ He leaves the counter and sees a bag of pandesal on the shelves. Mr. Lopez takes one of the bags of pandesal and places it for the counter. Benjie takes out two dollars from his wallet and pays the Filipino man for the bread. I take the bag from the counter so I can hold it. That was short lived since Benjie takes the bag from my hands and we all leave the bakery._

_ The three of us leave the Filipino bakery and continue on walking until we make to the gym finally. As we make to the gym, a group of younger kids surrounds Benjie telling him they are going to battle him._

"_Settle down you guys! I did not even have the chance to have my breakfast yet," says Benjie._

_ Benjie, Toby and I sat down on a nearby bench so we can eat. Benjie opens the bag to see that there six breads in there. He gives me and Toby one. My older brother takes one for himself. We start eating our pandesal right away because we are hungry right now. I was enjoying the bread and then I look over at Toby, who also eating his bread too. That makes me stop eating my bread because I was wondering if he likes the bread._

_"How do you like the bread?" I ask._

_Toby swallows a piece of his bread and replies, "It really good Krystalle since it's sweet and fluffy."  
"I am glad that you like the bread," I respond back._

_ That makes me smiles to see that Toby is enjoying his pandesal. I also blush a little bit, but it quickly disappears. From there, we continue having our breakfast until the bag was empty. The three of us were full after finishing all the pandesal and we start our training for today._

**End of Flashback # 3**

We walk inside the bakery and we the same middle aged Filipino man behind the counter. The two of us smile as we walk towards the counter.

"A bag of pandesal Mr. Lopez," I say.

The Filipino man replies, "Okay then Krystalle."

Mr. Lopez walks away to get a bag of pandesal. I take out two dollars from my wallet and I place it on the counter. He places the bag on the counter and takes the two dollars from the counter. Toby takes the pandesal and we leave the bakery right away. As we are walking, I start to grab onto Toby's left hand for some reason. Toby looks over and sees me holding his hand and begins to blush a light pink color. I then I go of hand so I can take a bread to eat.

Toby sees me taking bread and he then takes one too. We both eat the bread until we make it to the Beypark. It was pretty much empty during this time. We decide to finish up with breakfast right away and we going to train right now. I take our Royal Apus out while Toby takes out Spiral Lyre out. We are going to train until it is time for the match.

I place Royal Apus inside the goldenrod colored launcher. We look over and we launch our Beyblades in the dish. Both Lyre and Apus clash against each other more than once. I was losing right now because I have not battling in such a long time. Some then launches a familiar Beyblade into the dish and I turn my head over. I glare at the guy who was there.

"Riley!" I yell.

Riley asks, "Surprised to see me?"

"If you did not request the battle in the first place, then yeah I would be surprised," I respond back.

I catch Royal Apus as Toby does the same thing with Spiral Lyre. We were glaring at Riley as he walks down the stairs. He must have been watching us practice the whole time. I stand on one side of the Beydish and he stands on the other side of the Beydish.

"Why is your little boyfriend here?" questions Riley.

Toby replies, "I am not Krystalle's boyfriend. I came here so I can train with her."

I blush at the moment when Toby was trying to defend me. The blush does come away that quickly and I was thinking about one time when he comforted me about Benjie's death.

**Flashback # 4 (Age 8)**

_I locked myself inside one of the training rooms of the gym. I came to gym in tears when I told them that Benjie was dead. My friends were very sad to hear this news and Coach Steel was in shock when he found out that Pierce was dead. I remember running to the training room, but I did not realize somebody seeing me run to there. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door._

_"Krystalle, it's me Toby. Please open the door," says a familiar voice._

_I yell, "I want to be alone right now Toby!"  
_

_From the other side of the door, Toby was shocked to hear me yelling at him. He did not expect me to yell at him. I was pretty much shocked at myself for yelling my best friend. Toby has known me for years now and this is how I react to him when he was trying to help me out. The only thing I do is open the door just to see Toby waiting for me._

"Can I come in?" Toby asks.

_I nod my head yes because maybe talking to him might make me feel more comfortable. Toby is one of the nicest bladers that I have met in the gym. I feel a bit sad still for yelling at him._

"I am sorry for yelling at you," I state.

_Toby replies, "It's okay Krystalle."_

We start talking about random stuff and I begin to laugh. Toby was trying to make me feel happy and I appreciate it. I was feeling much better and I love how he is trying to make the worse of their situations much better. Toby is one friend I can talk whenever I need him. I hug Toby all of the sudden and Toby looks a bit shocked to see this.

"Thank you Toby for talking to me," I say.

_Toby stammers, "Yo-You are we-welcome Kr-Krystalle."  
_

**Flashback # 4 Ends**

I remember that moment and I think of Toby as more than a friend now. We have been together as best friends for seven years now and I feel like I am falling in love. No… I am in love with Toby and I wish he knows how I feel for him.

"Are we going to battle or what?" questions Riley.

I reply back, "Yeah we are since you requested it in the first place."

"3," says Riley.

I state, "2."

"1," replies Toby.

"Let it rip!" exclaims the three of them.

Evil Delphinus was chasing Royal Apus in a wild goose chase right and Apus is the goose for this chase. I was getting a bit annoyed and I decided to attack it back. Riley looks pissed off right now since I was attacking his precious Delphinus. Suddenly Riley decides to calm down for the moment as he was thinking of a plan. I see his usual creepy smile and I thought that something was up. That made me command Apus to back away from Delphinus at the moment. Toby was watching the match until he realizes what is Riley is planning right now.

"Krystalle! Do not command Royal Apus to back away! It's trap!" yells Toby at me.

I then look over and I see that Evil Delphinus was not in sight now. Toby was right and I then look from behind to see Delphinus attacking from behind. Evil Delphinus was clashing very hard against Royal Apus I growl lightly to myself as I see this. Riley then start calling me names such weakling and he calls my Beyblade pathetic. I clutch my right hand into a fist after he called Royal Apus pathetic.

Toby says, "Krystalle…"

Tears start to develop from my eyes all of the sudden. I could not take it anymore.

"Boo hoo! The Fallen Apus is crying!" exclaims Riley.

I murmur, "Shut up Riley."

"What did you say?" questions Riley.

I respond back a bit louder, "Shut up Riley."

Riley was enraged because somebody younger than him commanded him to shut up. I dry off the tears from my eyes and I look over at Toby for some reason. Toby has been by my side since day one and I appreciate that. Royal Apus starts attacking Delphinus once more and I smiling out of pure confidence in myself and my Bey.

"This is for my brother. Royal Apus, Supreme Whirlwind Dance," I say.

A bird of paradise appears from the Beyblade and attacks Evil Delphinus with a fury of whirlwinds. A clanking sound appears from his feet and Riley looks over to see that it was Evil Delphinus. Riley was in shock to see that he lost to me too. He takes his Beyblade leaves the Beypark right away since he does not want to battle me anymore now. Suddenly, I went on my knees because I was really exhausted.

"Krystalle!" Toby yells.

He rushes over and sees me on my knees and I tell him that I am just exhausted.

I ask, "Who know that this move would make me feel exhausted."

"I know and you did great during that battle," comments Toby.

I respond back, "Thanks and you know something."

"What is it Krystalle?" asks Toby.

I reply, "Let's just say I have crush on a certain somebody and I need to him right away."

"Who would that be?" questions Toby.

I state, "That would be you Toby. I had a crush on you since day one because you have been there for me all that time."

Toby was shocked to hear this. He never expected that I had to crush on him since I treated him like a best friend. The only thing I do is to give Toby a light kiss on cheek. He starts to blush a light pink after I gave him that kiss on the cheek. The blush then disappears and I decide that it was time to go back to the gym. As I was about to leave the Beypark, Toby grabs on to my right hand.

"Toby?" I ask.

Toby says, "I want to tell you that I love you and I want to give you something."

"For real Toby?" I question my best friend.

Toby states, "Yes I love you and I want to give you a new nickname Krystalle."

"What is it Toby?" I ask once more.

Toby replies, "The Shining Apus is your new nickname from now on."

"The Shining Apus is a very suitable if you do one thing for me," I state.

Toby asks, "What is it Krystalle?"

"If you become my boyfriend," I reply back.

Toby smiles as he replies, "Fine with me since I love."

Toby moves over towards me and kisses me on the lips. I blush a pink color at first. After that, the blush stops as we continue kissing. We both stop the kiss and start laughing. I was happy to know that I was going to be with Toby for quite some time now.

Me: That was romantic!

Krystalle: I agree and I like the flashbacks.

**Dahlia: Me too.**

**Me: Remember to read and review this story! Bye Bye!**


End file.
